1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to distance measurements, and more particularly to measuring distances using electromagnetic signals.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Tracking and ranging of an object typically relies on reflected signals from the object, as in radar tracking and ranging, and yields only bulk information about the relative position and movements of the object. Orientation of the object is difficult to perceive with such systems, and visual or imaging systems yield only slightly better results because they tend to be limited to two dimensional images of the object which may mislead a system or observer as to the actual orientation of the object. There exists a need for a system able to yield precise information about the range (distance) to an object, which allows precise sensing of changes, precise tracking of motion, and, when implemented to locate various parts of the object, may precisely determine orientation of the object.